The First Snozzcumber
by A.J.VASquez
Summary: After being captured, the giants slowly come to the reality, of having to eat Snozzcumbers for the rest of their lives. Rated T for some langue and suggestive gore.


After being capture, Bloodbottler, all her cared about was revenge. Once the blasted runt had been taken out of the hole and threw down the first of the Snozzcumbers, all he wanted to do was squish the rotten vegetable. Which he did. Which they all did. Apart from howling and cursing the punny little human as the qwaked down at them.

"We has got to be getting out of here!"

"I agree, but how you figure we do that?"

"We can climb out!"

So they tried for much of the first day. However, try as they might, no matter how firm a grip they got into the dirt walls, not one of them came close to reaching the top.

"We's could try and stand on each other's heads."

"And who's head should be on the bottom? And who's will be on top getting out of here?"

"I will's be on the top."

"No's, I will!"

They had a pretty rough rumble. Punching each other's teeth out, and after they recovered from all their bruising, Bloodbottle won the right to stand on top, while Buttcherboy was stuck on the bottom.

"Stop squirming!" Bloodbottler complained as he climbed over the other giants.

"I ain't! And you is coming back for us, right?"

Bloodbottler hesitated with his answer. "Of course I is." Though the truth was, he had no idea how he was going to do that. He supposed her could pull the second topmost giant, Gizzardgulper, out if he had a good reach. As for the others, he was sure to think of something. But first, he would eat every little bean he could get his hands on. He would not savor them at first. Oh no. He would only eat just to eat. He might even eat more human beans than he could stomach and would have to regurgitate them. Then, however, he would eat the queen. He would eat her nice and slowly, right after he stepped on all of her guards. Maybe he would take the time to pop off their pointy hats first to eat them, but the queen, he would make sure to eat nice and slowly to savor every bite.

At last, he reached the last giant on their tower. As the other giants down below hissed at him to hurry up.

"I is moving, don't you worry, ya runts." He grinned, then stepped upon Gizzardgluppers head, reached for the top, expecting to find the edge of the pit, only to run his arm across the dirt wall. "I is not reaching the top! Come on, ya maggots, get me higher!"

The other giants groaned, but did as they were told and started to stand on their tip toes.

"I is still not there!" He cried, looking to the top. So close, yet so far.

"We's cant' get any taller!" They protested.

Then, the tower began to wobble.

Knowing that it would not hold for long, and that they'd never agree to do this again, Bloodbottle squirted down upon Gizzardgluper's head, and jump.

He put in all that he could with that jump, and he soared. He got higher, and higher, and it looked as if he was going to make it. For the humans that had gather to look on in their escape attempt, most ran away from the pit, screaming.

Eye's widened, Bloodbottlers mouth open, tongue hanging out, he started greedily at his supper that not. All their screams and fears would do was make them tenderer.

Unfortunately, while the engineers claimed that the pit was too high for all of them, even with standing on their heads to get out, that didn't mean there weren't precautions taken in case one of them found a way to come close.

"Fire!" A solder called out.

Now, they were under the queen's orders not to kill the giants unless they got out and started to gobble up the people. However, there are other ways to stop a giant from leaping out of the pit. From one of the edges, a solider had cranked up a sling that holster, a snozzcumber. Given the order to fire, he wasted no time launching the disgusting vegetable at the giant.

It soared through the air, and as bloodbottler's hand was just about to make contact with the edge of the pit, the snozzcumber smacked him on his head, slowing down his accent.

Now, while most of it squashed on his head, a lot of it had remained solid and hard upon impact. An impact, Bloodbottler felt. He cursed in pain and brought both of his hands to his head. This of course, proved to be rather dumb, as one of those hands had come within meters of reaching the pit's edge.

By the time Bloodbottler realized this, he had already began his decent back down to the bottom. He tried to dig his hands into the wall, but already, he was going too fast, and his hopes of freedom were already long gone. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately in his case as the days would drag on, the fall didn't kill him. Instead, he landed on top of Gizzardgluper, who caused Buctherboys leg's to give in, causing all of them to crash into the pit on one-another.

"That was a fine plan!" Meatdripped complimented.

"Shut it!" Bloodbottler hissed as he threw a fist into Gizzardgulper's face. Which soon resulted into another free-for-all that the human spectators cheered on as they watched form the safety of above.

Three more days had passed, and none of them were any closer to getting out of the pit to resume their cannibalistic desires. They tried to dig out and up through the sides, to which the engineers had already installed thick concert walls earlier to prevent just that. They tried to dig under the concrete walls, only to have London's rain ruin their work. They tried again, this time, having their lightest on top, only to be meet with the same fate Bloodbottler came when he nearly got out. They even came dangerously close when they made sixty foot pile of dirt with which to stand on. Which would have work, if not for the London rain's that made and piles of dirt, turn into slushy glops of mud that sank quicker that the giants were able to wait for the piles to dry, climb on, and get out before the next shower arrived.

It was their fifth day in the hole, and still Bloodbottler had refused to touch his snozzcumber. Yet, he was getting hungry. How long had it been since he tasted human's flesh? What was the last thing he'd eaten… Ah yes, he remembered, that little boy. Oh how he chuckled he the boy wriggled in his grasp. How he tried to scream for help, but before he could even realize what was going on, Bloodbottler had bitten down on his head. And oh, how tasty those other children were. The flavor, while not his favorite, compliment the esmiko's he had eaten the night before. Of course, if he was to know that would be the last time he would eat humans, he might have gone to Swisserland. Those sour sweet Swiss.

"Hey, you miserable creatures!" A human shouted from below.

Bloodbottler looked up to see three human beans on the fence wall, pulling down their trousers.

"Yeah," another on hiccupped, "I ought to crap on you! You… *hiccup* monsters."

"You ate me… me, *hiccup* little girl and boy. If I could, I'd nuke ya… ya… YAHOO!" he cried, falling over, dragging his two buddies with him.

They crashed onto the floor, dead instantly. Fortunately for the giant's, they landed in one of their ruined muddy dirt piles they tried to escape on. So otherwise, the beans were rather intact.

"BEANS!" Meatdripper roared with delight.

"Gimmie!"

Of course, having only three tiny humans to share between the nine giants, there was some fierce competition for the meat. The punched and clawed, maned and swatted, but in the end, each was able to get some bits of human (some more than others).

As for Bloodbottler, he was only able to get one of the legs. Cradling it in his hands, he suckled away from the other giant's to enjoy his prize. Looking down, his mouth began to water, and slowly raised it to his mouth.

It was possible the last bit of meat he would have for a while, so he might as well enjoy it. However, once it was in his mouth, he realized, "Blah, tis a Greasey human."

Five more days passed, but Bloodbottler was getting mighty hungry. And while it was tempting to try and kill one of the other giant's for their blood, he didn't try any more so than the others. Cause even the tiniest of them, could just as easily beat and eat him given the chance. So there was a silent pack between them not to eat one-another.

"Dinner time!" The keepers called up from above. Shortly after, as it has always been, five snozzcumbers were dropped below.

It had started as nine, but once it was realized that not all of them would eat every single day (and possible keep the leftover's to stand on to try and escape) the rations had been lowered. Which was fine with the giants as well.

Sometimes, they would fight over who would have to eat that day, but most times, one would let his hunger outweigh his disgust. Today, one of the snozzcumbers rolled towards Bloodbottler. He looked at it as it rolled upon his toe. Eyes narrowed, hatred growing, he raised his foot with every intention to squash it.

A roaring in his stomach, told him otherwise.

Sighing in defeated, he picked it up, and held it to his face. Supposing he already knew what to expect, perhaps it wouldn't be too bad. That runt had managed to get these things down, so how bad could it be? Now that it was all he had to eat. Maybe if he pretended it was a human bean, then maybe it would somewhat taste like one. Perhaps some of his less favorite beans, but a bean none-the-less. A few of the other giants had even said they were getting use to the horrible taste, so maybe he could too. Maybe one day he would get out and eat humans again. Maybe he would eat the queen, and rip the limbs off the runt who put them down here.

For today, he would eat his snozzcumbers to come.

It tasted just a bad as it had that first time.


End file.
